Diador Rider Academy
by Merrit Jade
Summary: previously named Rider School. It's about students doing pranks and jokes on the last day of school. Includes: a gerbil, a cow, a teachers lounge, spiked punch, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people. It's me again. I'm writing this because I am planning some pretty crazy stuff for the last day of school. Woohoo! This is my second story, enjoy! Here is the plot: Now I'm in Alegasia pranking people. This is at dragon rider school, (I know there is no such thing, and I know that Oromis is sick), and Oromis was our teacher.

"Good morning master Oromis" they all chanted as he walked in proudly.

"Good morning class." They all smiled but there smiles faded when they

heard a skate boards rolling. Iceidia and I were the trouble makers and it was the

last day of school.

"Morning master 'O'! sorry were late. My home work was stolen." I said shrugging as we jump tricked into the room.

"No way! You see, my pencil fell in the water, I jumped into save it

but the my papers drowned!" said Iceidia. I put my hand on my heart and shook

my head sadly. I even sniffed. Oromis gave us a funny look.

"Uh…ok. Detention for both of you," he said staring at us. We began

Smirking.

"Excuse me, but why are you smirking?" he asked tapping his foot.

"Well…it's a strange story actually…" I said my smirk not fading.

"Uh…yeah. We were like…planning and our faces stuck!" the class chucked and I continued smirking.

"Realy? Well then, I suppose you should spend a moment out side."

"Kay O."

"Ditto," we skate boarded out side and erupted with laughter. After a

moment we heard,

"Who the (censored) put this (censored) tack on my (censored)

desk!"

We wasted no time. We busted in with our swards in hand.

"Who was screaming and what's wrong!" We insisted. The others in

the class were laughing.

"You two put this tack on my seat! Admit it!"

We looked shocked. "Why on Earth would we do that?" Iceidia

insisted looking hurt.

His face turned bright red and I pulled out my banjo.

"Harmony hug, group hug and coumbyah song time!" Iceidia clapped her

hands excitedly. I started strumming the banjo. We all sang,

"cumbyahhhh my lorrrdd! Oh lord…cumbuhahhh…" It went for a very, very long

time. By then Oromis had exited the room and entered the farthest room from it.

We exchanged glances and sat down.

In a few moments he came in again, and cautiously sat down in his chair after

checking it with spells and inspection.

"You two behave your selves."

"Yes master O."

"And quit calling me O."

"But," began Nicole, "I just go a new retainer and I cant say Orthramus," She tried again. "Or-thra-mo0-use, no…Oro-mo-se, Or-ath-"

"STOP. Okay, before you hurt yourself. And what about you, Ella?"

"Well, I would like to save Iceidia from some embarrassment of not being able to pronounce your name correctly."

"Just be quiet and sit down!"

"Yessss Masssteerrr" I creepily hissed

He looked at me and then at Iceidia wanting an explanation. "It's national day of snakes." She replied shrugging. He just looked at us.

"Fine, fine, I admit it we're lying. It's national day of reptilessss, not jussssst sssnakes." I sighed.

"Yessss, I remember seeing it on the newssss thisss morning," Said Morzan.

I rolled my eyes. National day of reptiles and snakes doesn't even exist! Morzan was always trying to get me to like him. He was such a loser and would do anything to agree with me.

"Yeah! I ssssaw it to!" said Galby. Iceidia rolled her eyes and I grinned.

"Sssseee? It is true. Massster O! guess what, Our dragons are reptiles, so, it would be discourteous to there superior race, to disregard this consecrated date of commemoration amongst the temperament and beings to exult for idyllic occasion ." I shrugged and everyone in the class stared at me. (I hoped no one saw the writing on my hand).

Oromis pulled out a dictionary and sat there looking through it for about 20 minutes. Then he scratched something down on a sheet of parchment. He stood up and said:

"We are not having a party for a non-existing holiday."

"Oh, but master O, it does." Said Galby.

"Would someone repeat this in the ancient language?" Morzans hand shot up. He did repeat it correctly. (he thought it did exist, therefore, he could.)

"Aha, I see. Ella, Iceidia?"

"I can't." I said.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Well, the name of the holiday is to sacred to be spoken in the primordial language, there for it would exasperate the dragon beings in this area to the farthest. As for my reverence for them I a deceiving you this so theoretically and notionally, the remark does not exist in the primordial language. content?"

I looked at Oromis. He looked Iceidia and shook his head. "Can you translate that?" She shook her head.

"Why can you not decipher those undemanding terms of astuteness from Ellevontreeia svit-kona? Is it to convoluted of a excellent erudite being resembling your self?" My mouth dropped. Those words came out of Morzan!

"I concur." Said Nicole.

"I second that." Said Galby. Galby wasn't the brightest guy.

"Stop being…like that…or I will send you out!" said Oromis bright red.

"Why shall you do a object like that to chastise us for being to intellectual for this scrupulous category of fine instruction of dragon riders in terminology we educated via original determined of which you qualified us."

"GET OUT!" shouted Oromis.

"Gladly." I said as All four of us hopped over our desk and went out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Every one came in to class in a few moments but I stayed out for another moment. I went back in hysterics of bawling. I climbed into my desks and sobbed. I blew my nose very loudly and caught a glimpse of Oromis. He was standing by the chalk board looking dumbstruck.

"FLUFFY DIED!" I wailed burying my head in my hands miserably. He frowned and opened and closed his mouth as if he didn't know what to say. "Why did he have to go?" I asked Oromis 'miserably'. He took a step towards me and looked concerned.

"Was fluffy your cat?" he asked sadly.

"No!" I wailed. "He was my miniature hairless gerbil!" I broke into a new set of sobs. I motioned for him to come closer. I reached our and blew nose on his shirt. He looked down trying to hide his disgust.

"uh, I'm sorry, is there any thing I can do?" He asked. I nodded and wiped my eye.

"We need to have a funeral. He would want that." I swallowed and tried to look like I was trying to quit crying. I let out a howl and put my head down on my desk to hide my grin.

------

We were all dressed in black and I had a tiny coffin box sung out of oak wood where I put a rolled up sock inside. I closed the tiny lid and solemnly carried it out side where Morzan, Galby, Oromis, and Iceidia were waiting. I set the box down and bowed my head. I hid a grin and saw Galby and Morzan exchange glances. I sniffed and said. "Fluffy was a really good miniature hairless gerbil. He would always love to get out his cage and run and eat nuts. And-" I broke down into sobs and Iceidia handed me a tissue I accepted it and blew loudly. "He was so young, and, and we will miss you, fluffy." I covered my mouth and looked away. "Would you care to say a few words, Oromis?" I asked. I had framed him.

"Uh, yeah. Fluffy was a…talented…miniature hairless gerbil. I have not me him, but I'm sure if he did I would have liked him, and…he would have been my…special…miniature hairless gerbil friend." I snorted and then covered it up as a sob. I nodded and picked up the tiny box. In one smooth motion I opened the box, and launched the sock at Morzan who screamed and tossed it to Galby from him to Iceidia then it hit Oromis on the forehead. He passed out. I shrugged and quit crying, looking completely normal.

"Eh, anyway. We'll all miss Fluffy." I waved a hand and they all stood there staring at me. Iceidia was the first to laugh. All four of us laughed until our sides hurt. Really bright Galby looked at me.

"He is going to kill you." He said surprised.

"No kidding." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"I have an idea," said Iceidia mischievously.

"Shoot." I said grinning.

-----

Oromis woke up in his chair with his feet on his desk. All four of his students were sitting peacefully at there desk quietly working on a brief essay of time. He took his feet down. Morzan looked up shrugged and went back to work like nothing happened. He blinked and stood up before stomping over to me.

"You!" he yelled. I looked up alarmed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Fluffy? A gerbil? Died? You? It-"

"Sir, are you Okay?" asked Galby.

"Nonono, a gerbil, your gerbil died, and we had to bury it but-" he said fast.

"I don't have a gerbil…" I reported staring at him.

"it may have been a dream, sir." said Iceidia bravely. We nodded. There was a science and he sat back down. I sighed. There was a nock. Oromis went to the door and opened it. There was a APS (Alegasian postal service) man.

"Anyone order a cow?" he asked looking at Oromis. Oromises mouth fell open and stood out of the way.

"Oh! A cow? Yeah, I did." I went to the door. "So how much do I owe you?" I asked as I pick pocketed Oromis.

I paid the guy and sent him on his way before sitting down at my desk and tying the cow to the back of my chair.

"What is the cow for?" asked Oromis slowly.

I snorted. "Lunch of coarse. Why? Want a piece?" Oromis stared at me with his mouth open. I shrugged and pinched the cows side. "Ever heard the expression 'I'm so hungry I could eat a cow? Well, that's the case."

"You ordered a cow for lunch?" said Oromis disbelievingly. I shook my head.

"No, I also ordered some critter fritters but there not here yet." I looked back down to my work and Oromis left the room for a moment. I took out a knife and went to his desk. Kneeling down, I sawed his chairs legs so he would think he was getting shorter, and I pasted super glue on his chair, after that I waxed the floor and greased the door knob. I grinned and sat down. You can imagine the look on my classmates faces. We heard Oromis curse as he tried to open the door. His hand kept slipping off the knob, so he blasted it open with magic, took a step in and fell landing in a sitting position. The class bit there lip and looked away as he stood up shaking. He slid across the floor and landed in his chair which collapsed four inches and left him nose to nose with the cow now eating paper off his desk. He tried to stand up but the chair stuck and he slipped, now on all four and unable to get up. He turned bright red and rope attached to the cow became twisted around the legs of the chair. Gladear (sp?) snaked his head in spooking the cow who raced out the open door. Because Oromis was glued to the chair and the chair was being dragged, he was taken with the cow. As the cow was running down the steps, Oromis hit a bump and was now going backwards. I frowned and moved to the window where I watched Oromis be carried away by a wild cow. I shrugged and turned around to my class mates who were staring at me. Iceidia had a wicked look on her face, Galby looked shocked and Morzan looked amazed.

"Shows over." I said as I slid across the floor back into my desk. The class broke into applauding and I smiled weakly before bowing.

In two hours Oromis came in fully healed.

He sat down at his desk and looked at me expectantly. I avoided eye contact and went to work. A few seconds later the bell rang for lunch. I darted out the room before he could say anything.

I got to the lunch room and stopped. I turned to Iceidia. "One problem…I have no lunch!"

THE END-ITH

……………………………

I want to thank Sarimia for giving me the idea to write a second chapter, and she insisted that there be a cow (very genius idea I may add).

I may turn this into a series of chapters if I get a lot of good reviews.

And please, no flames! If I some how offended some one I didn't mean to.

And lastly, I don't own Eragon, or Eldest, because if I did, I would be in it.


	3. Chapter 3

There was only one place I could get lunch now. A place no student has ever been, deep inside the teachers lounge! (dun dun dun)

My eyes darted around. Students were now all filing into the room. It appeared the pranks had gotten around and everyone was coming to me to congratulate me on my success. I avoided everyone and snuck around the door to the next room. I could see the sinister entrance to the lounge. It was an oval doorless entrance with red stairs turning to the left. I looked around and made it half way down the corridor. I heard foot steps and voices so I turned around and hid behind the nearest door. The people went by with out noticing me. I darted across the hall way and tip toes up the stairs. I peeked in the teachers lounge. It was empty. I smiled and went in.

_Dang… _I thought. The room was fancy with soft couches, armchairs, books, tapestries on the walls and a type writer in the corner. On the other side of the room there were two doors, one to a kitchen and one to a bathroom. I took the one to the kitchen and stepped in to find a teacher! I put on my best prep smile.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lee." I said politely.

"Well, hello, Ella. Why are you here?" she asked suspiciously.

I shrugged. "Master Oromis sent me to get something. I am just here for a moment and will leave."

She smiled at me. "Oh, it's fine. I miss you in my class, you know."

"Oh, really? I miss being in your class." I lied. I went to the refrigerator and opened it. Doughnuts, fresh bread, mini sandwiches, sodas, chips, fruit, potatoes, stew, and all kinds of drinks were in there. I nodded happily to my self before getting a plate and taking what I wanted. I was about to shut the door but I was a bottle of strong alcohol and a bowl of punch. I opened the bottle and dumped it into the punch. Grinning I closed the cooler and went out of the room as I was exiting the lounge I saw a stack of papers. It read:

_**Diador academy is now accepting **_

_**Resumes for teachers of magic,**_

_**Literature, History, defense,**_

_**and care of dragons.**_

_**If interested, please call**_

_**DRAGON-RIDER-EDUCATION**_

_**With you ID number at hand. **_

_**For more information, please skry**_

_**Oromis.**_

I frowned and zipped over to the type writer. When I was done editing, it read:

_**Dye-a-door**__** akademy is acepting **_

_**Resumes 4 teacher of magec **_

_**Reading, history, defance, **_

_**And care of oversized lizards. **_

_**If interested dial**_

_**900-I-like-tootsie rolls **_

_**For a free pop-sickle. **_

_**Be sure to have your shoes on hand**_

_**4 mor info please skry Ellevontreeia. **_

I threw out the old sheets and replaced it with the new ones.The janitor was practically blind and wouldn't notice the changes when he put them up. I took my lunch out of the room and slipped back into the lunch room. I was swarmed by people.

"Did you really do all those things?" asked Brom. I nodded and he was shoved away.

"How did you do it?" asked Clarisse.

"With my hands." I answered before she was shoved away. I rolled my eyes. After a few more questions I put a force field around me sending several students flying across the room. I sat down at a table with Iceidia and threatened to hex them if they asked another question. I told her all about my trip into the teachers lounge. After lunch was flying and defense class. We met out side Ellesmura. Oromis walked out of the building with his cloak billowing behind him. Glaedr landed with a thump and I got an idea. Using magic, I dug a large hole in front of Oromis so when he walked over it, it would collapse and he would be in it.

I watched and he stopped on the spot.

"Good afternoon, class. Please mount your draaaaghhh!!" he screamed as the ground collapsed. Glaedr stuck his head in the hole and lifted Oromis out. The 15 people in class looked at me and I raised my hand.

"Sir, what is 'draaaaghhh?" I asked smartly. He glared at me.

"Please. Mount. Your. Dragons." He said through clenched teeth .We did as we were told, oh, except one thing. We all had switched dragons trying to see if Master Oromis would notice. In stead of rideing Valinth like I usually did, I was ridding Anya, Aaron's orange dragon. Iceidia was ridding Ira, Clarice was on Laenya, Vanessa was on Zahra, and the others had all switched also. Anya was less powerful then Valinth as she leapt in to the air. We were instructed to balance standing up on the saddle. Just as I planned almost everyone fell off, and all the dragons dove for there real riders. Luckily we were flying close to the ground and there was only one injury. Seth had broken his leg and Oromis rushed over to him. He took out a bottle of liquid and told him to drink all of it. Seth took a sip out it and spat it out in disgust. I muttered a spell to make the bottle bottomless.

"For crying out loud drink faster!" cried Oromis after a few minutes. I reversed the spell and accidentally blew the bottle. Oromis stared at Seth as he turned bright red. Well, the good news was he no longer had a broken leg. We once again mounted some ones else's dragon. We dulled our swords and flew by clashing swords.

_Aaron, I'll trade_ _you dragons. _I said in his head.

_Who is this?_ He asked in my head.

_It's Ella, your riding Valinth, I'm riding Anya. _

'_K _was all he said. Valinth and Anya flew side by side and we jumped onto our real dragons. I stood up and casually walked down his back before crouching and jumping onto the end of his tail. I could feel I was being scryed by someone, so I decided to show off, a bit. I hung off the end of his tail with my hands and Valinth flicked his tail sending me onto his back in the saddle and stood up in a surfing potion before doing a back hand spring onto his tail. They quit scrying me.

Valinth flung me onto Ellemay who was carrying Seth who climbed onto Valinth. Everyone began trading dragons. Oromis swore his class had gone mad. We all managed to get on our real dragons before we landed.

"Th-That's enough for today." Said Oromis. We left and went back inside the building. It was history class. As I was going to class I was bring skryed again! I ignored it and the person in front of me stopped abruptly sending me crashing into them.

"S-Sorry." I stuttered and hurried to class. History class was long and dull. A couple people were sleeping with there eyes open. I noticed Iceidia was snoring. I yawned and rubbed my eyes trying to focus on the lesson. The chalk board was all blurry and I could faintly here Oromis going on and on about some dead guy. My eyes closed and sleep overcame me. A ruler slapped my desk and I sat up abruptly.

"If my lesson is so boring, why don't _you_ teach it?" demanded Oromis.

"HUH?!" I said so loudly the class woke up. Well, except Iceidia who just muttered something about tap dancing and went back to snoring.

"Uh, yeah. I'll teach the class." I said. Oromis looked shocked.

I stood up and went to the chalk board. Peeking into the text book, it said something about Stonehenge and some guy named Eragon. I knew what Stonehenge was, and I knew Eragon was the first rider. I picked up a piece of chalk and frowned at my self. What was I suppose to do? I gave myself a mental slap. _That is what he wants!_ I thought angrily. I tossed the piece of chalk over my shoulder. It hit Iceidia on the forehead. She snorted and woke up confused. I rolled my eyes and sat down at Oromis desk. I waved my hand and all the history books in the room caught fire and burnt to ashes. Oromis looked revolted but he didn't protest. I put my hand in the air and began writing invisible sentences without speaking. I waved my hand again and what ever I said appeared on the chalk board.

" So, like one day, it was after the dragon war, Eragon was, you know, just flying and uh, he was pretty bored. So he was like flying and pretty bored. He flew over this mountain…place, and he was pretty board, so he went and cut these stones. His dragon was HUGE! So, he, you know, just kinda had her, or him, carry them back to this hill place where he, like, put them. And then…well, he wanted to live there because it was historical. Or, uh, not historical yet…but it would be…I think…" I paused and looked around. Everyone was looking at me with there mouths open and blinking. I smiled confidently.

"Well, see, Eragon was allergic to bee stings. The Stonehenge had several hives, but Eragon could not live there anymore, or…he could build a house to keep them out! So, he got the materials and put them in the middle of the Stonehenge. The weight was A LOT because the house had to be big enough for him and his dragon. But when his dragon landed, _crack!_ It broke! Then, Eragon had to evacuate because of the bees. This, is the ledged of Stonehenge." I smiled and waited to see the reactions of the class. Oromis looked away. I quickly waved my hand sending all the pencils in the classroom soaring into the trash can. Oromis looked at me.

"I suppose you believe that was very funny?" he asked.

"Um, Yeah." I nodded.

He looked at the rest of the class. "Was that at all funny?" he asked furiously.

There faces turned red to hold in laughter. They all burst out laughing. Oromis closed his eyes and turned to me.

"Detention." He said.

I smirked. "Try me."

-xXx-

I'm having a lot of fun with this story, and remember I spiked the teachers punch, and today is the last day of school. I was thinking of editing the other chapters to make it NOT the last day of school, but it needs to end some day.


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled to my self and sat down at my desk. I got admiring looks from the other 17 students in the class room as Oromis taught the rest of history lesson. As Oromis talked endlessly I passed a note to Iceidia. She read it and nodded before sharing the report with Morzan. He frowned and nodded before handing her a flask of clear liquid. Iceidia passed it to me and I handed it to Clarisse. She looked confused and I jerked my head at Oromis. She nodded and put the flask in her pocket before raising her hand.

"Sir, you look awfully thirsty. I will go get you a drink." And by saying that she left. returned with a huge pitcher of lemonade.

"Drinks all around." She passed the drinks out and gave a 'special' glass to Oromis. Iceidia and I clicked glasses and downed our lemonade. Soon Oromis was fast asleep. I grinned and went over to his hat that he wore every day before putting goopy pink paint in it. After that I painted a clear sheet of glue on the chalk board so he could erase and erase but _my_ version on the legend of Stonehenge would not come off when our parents came to get us. I told the class what to do.

My eyes darted to the clock and I darted back to my desk where I sat and in a few moments Oromis woke up. The bell would ring in 20 minutes. He stood up and we all fell out of our desks shaking violently on the floor before standing up and we all staggered around the room like drunks. He stood there perplexed. Aaron staggered over to Oromis.

"What was that Earth quake?" Aaron asked holding his head.

"I didn't feel anything…" said Oromis while Sahia ran out of the room covering her mouth like she was sick. While Oromis was busy I gave every one a potion.

"ELLA!" he yelled. I went to him.

"Yes?" I asked in a small voice.

"You have taken this to far! You are, of this moment, expelled!" he sounded a little angry.

I began shaking. "What are you doing?" asked Oromis.

"I'm not sure!" I began walking back wards and I remembered the potions everyone took. "Oh…no…" I thought as every formed a triangle behind me. We all began dancing and singing involuntarily.

"We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together, together come on lets do this right

We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come."

"That was humiliating…" whispered Galby to Morzan who nodded.

"Your expelled?" asked Iceidia.

I nodded.

"Fight the power! Fight the power!" the all began to chat. The lifted me up and on there shoulders and paraded around the school.

Oromis was gone when we got back to the class room and every one was leaving. I put my messenger bag over my shoulder and walked towards the door. I walked strait into a force in the open door knocking several student over when I fell. The other students looked at me funny and I sat there cross eyed staring at the door way. Putting my hand up I could feel a force that Oromis put up not allowing me to exit. Cursing I stood up and Iceidia came over.

"He out smarted you?" she asked as I was touching the invisible glass.

I snorted, "No! that old man? Chh, you forgot who your dealing with." I picked up my bag and straitened up picking an invisible piece of lint off my shirt. I sat putting up a force that made Oromis stay out. Ten minutes later Iceidia was invisible lounging on the stairs.

Oromis walked right into the force.

He sat on the floor as I did got up and pounded on the force.

"Ella, you take this down right now!" he demanded. Oh, but forgot to tell you, I also put up a sound proof spell out. I briefly glanced up and continued engraving my name into my desk. After 20 minutes he dug a hole and climbed trough the floor. I looked up.

"Oh, why didn't you just use the door?" I asked.

"Page 336." He said with venom in his eyes. I yawned and opened my Clique book titled: Invasion of the Boy Snatchers. Well, I mean, he said what page, but not what book.

Pacing back and forth he said, "I want a 3 page essay on chapter 7." Nodding I got out a few pieces of parchment.

----

Forty minutes later I handed him the paper. He nodded and I sat down at my desk.

He decided to read it aloud.

"Massie Block, starting with her glossy brunette bob and laser-whitened smile, is in 7th grader and goes to Day School in Weshester Country, NY. Then, one day a foreign exchange student comes. Her name is Nita. When she began to attend the school, Massie realizes that her place as the Social Queen is at risk, starting with her totally cute bf. After Nita claims to put a 'soccer Spanish spell' on Derrick Massie's bf, he has to ignore Massie so they will win there soccer games." Oromis looked up and I pretended that my bags zipper was stuck. Iceidia, who was still invisible, was looking over Oromis's shoulder suddenly sneezed sending him jumping.

I quickly stood on my chair. "Sir, that was a nargle!"

He looked at me and looked back at the paper. A thing smirk crossed his face.

"You are dismissed."

My mouth fell open. "But-"

"You object?"

I let out a huff. "No…" Rolling my eyes I darted to the door. He 'forgot' let down the force and I fell down. Glairing at him I straitened my nose and it made a crunching sound.

"Opps." He said as he walked to the door. Iceidia stuck out her foot sending him to hit his head on a desk and go to the floor. I quickly tossed her a really hot chili pepper. It hit the floor and 'floated' up before I darted over to the door, opened it, and she smeared the sauce from the chili all over it and his pens on his desk hoping he would touch them and them rub his eyes. Oromis had finally stood up. I looked worried.

"You tripped." I said like he didn't know.

"Uh, yeah." he rubbed him his head and looked at me. "Why are you still here?" My mouth formed a 'O'. "Uh, I'm talking to you at the moment."

"get out. You are dismissed." I nodded and headed to the door with my hand ahead of me. I felt the force, turned around and shrugged at Oromis before muttering a short string of words and jumping into the hole he made. With the spell I did I made it sound like I fell into a dry well. He gasped and ran looking into the hole, while I managed to make myself look like I fell into a dry well and climbed out.

"Nice hole," I commented as I knocked a window open and fled out of the room.

-xXxxXxxXx-

I posted in like a month…and im sorry! Don't hurt me! But I am working on the last chapter now, so I hope to get that posted tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5 the ending

Oromis walked onto the raised platform waving to all the parents.

"Welcome to the end of year celebration for Diador Rider Academy. For 400 years our school has raised hundreds of riders, all now thriving in the world. I am pleased to present my class:" they all began to clap and no one came on stage. He cleared his throat. "My class." No one came on stage again. The audience began pointing in the distance, 20 dragons were rising and flying that way. Yeah, I was on one.

I lifted my bow, lit an arrow on fire, closed on eye and shot. Oromis had a different hat on, but the flaming arrow went strait trough it, sending it flying over the crowd revealing his pink hair. They erupted with laughter and he turned bright red…er…pink.

The dragons flew super high and formed a circle over the crowed, dove straight down, and snapped there wings opened them on the last second. A second later they were high and all the riders jumped off and grabbed hands forming a human circle. At the last second we let go and landed a couple feet over the people on an invisible trampoline. Galby mooned the crowd his boxer and all the other guys copied him when some one began playing schools out for summer. After that song we all ran to the edge of the crowd arm in arm and jumped where Oromis was sending him running across the stage for his safety. I took the microphone.

"This performance was brought to by Oromis, so give him a round of applause!" the crowd was silent then the erupted in cheers. Oromis came stumbling out and waving nervously. After a moment he took the microphone.

"Uh, thank you students, and parents for coming, so please join us in the hall for punch," (my face lit up) "and refreshments."

"I know that look…" said Iceidia.

"Well, duh, of coarse you do." I rolled my eyes. "Just don't drink the punch…I spiked it!" I whispered. She nodded and we exited to the hall where everyone was filing in to congratulate us and drink punch. I excused my self and went away. After they had _plenty_ of punch, I found Iceidia and we slipped out side.

Flying in on our dragons, all eyes were on us. I snapped my fingers and all the tables in the room blew up with fireworks shooting out of them as we darted around. I cut the chain on the chandelier and it swung across the room as phantom of the opera rock remix began playing. Oromis, who was now two stepping with a poncho on, screamed and dove under the nearest broken table in fright. The entire place was chaos! Gawd…I love school…

-X-X-X

Yeah, last 2 chapters were not as funny as the rest and the last chapter is shrimpy. Only one paged chapters…is that illegal?

Much love,

-Ella


End file.
